Handsome Corpse
by Sylvie
Summary: (Set after 'Older and Far Away') Angel's in town. Darla is going psycho and of course there's a car chase! Spike is chipless so don't expect him to be toooo nice. Last chapter updated so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. Surprise

~~~~~~~Handsome Corpse~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Spike jumped down from his bed and growled fiercly, his eyes flaming and lips curled back showing off his vampiric teeth. He approached his victim menacingly and quickly grabbed her by the throat. Dawn burst out laughing and pushed away his hand from her neck.  
  
"Did I scare you this time?!"   
  
"Sorry." She chuckled.  
  
Spike scoffed, "I'd like to see you scare me." He turned around and opened the broken fridge and took out a bottle of blood. Dawn bit her lip.   
  
"Spike..." Spike set his bottle aside, blood trailed over his upper lip.   
  
"What?"  
  
Dawn took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Spike's big blue eyes grew wide and all he managed to whisper was her name.  
  
Dawn burst out laughing again. "Just kidding. Scared you didn't I?"  
  
Spike wiped the blood from his mouth. "No. I was just concerned, tis all." Dawn crossed her arms and smiled, "Sure."  
  
Spike cracked a smile and offered her some blood.   
  
"Eww, gross. Spike." She went over to the couch and sat down. He chuckled and watched her innocently.  
  
"What? I was just offering. I'm being a polite host aren't I?" Dawn shook her head, giggling.   
  
Spike suddenly became very interested in closing the bottle firmly and frowned. "Don't get too comfortable. It's late, you should be getting home soon. It's a school night." Dawn dropped her arms to the side and whined.   
  
"Aww! You're kicking me out! Some polite host you are. And besides, I finished my homework and everything!"  
  
Spike tried to immitate her by placing a hand on his hip and posed. "Pacha! You need to like sleep, and everything." Dawn laughed hard and got up.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm ready to go."   
  
Spike smiled, "Good, I'll walk you home and protect you from all the monsters out there." He grabbed his jacket and they started walking to the door.   
  
"I doubt you'll even scare a little old lady with what you were showing me before."   
  
Spike shoved her playfully,"Hey."  
  
  
They quickly stopped short when the door flew open and a cute blonde stood at the door way holding champagne bottles and smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday big boy," she winked.  
  
Spike's jaw dropped, "Darla..." 


	2. Unlikely Visitors

Dawn didn't know what to say. Who was this Darla? And why does Spike seem so uncomfortable? And it's Spikes birthday?????  
  
Spike motioned his hands still in shock and not quite sure what was going on. "Dawn this is Darla, Darla this is Dawn."  
  
Darla smiled and let herself in placing the bottles of champagne on the table. "So Spikey, nice place you have here. If I would have known you already ordered in, I would have brought a snack too."   
  
Spike jumped in front of Dawn, "Oh, no,no,no,no,no. Dawn's not a snack. Dawn is a friend. A very nice,young, healthy, alive, friend." Dawn glanced back between Darla and Spike.   
  
"Actually, Spike and I were just leaving..."   
  
"Hey," Spike started stearing Dawn out the door, "how about you go ahead. You're a big girl now."  
  
Dawn bit her lip, "But Spike, what about the monsters?"   
  
Spike waved his hand, "Oh, hell, you can scare anyone away, just give them your pregnant excuse. Bye!" He slamed the door shut and sighed. Darla found a few glasses and popped open a bottle.   
  
"Pregnant?"   
  
Spike walked back to her and leaned against the table. "Oh, it's nothing." Darla kept her calm expression and held her champagne filled glass in her hand and it exploded. Spike stepped back.  
  
"Alright, we have a problem with pregnant women now I'm guessing?"   
  
Darla took another glass slowly,filled it and whispered. "I was pregnant."   
  
He arched an eyebrow."You were knocked up?" She smirked, "Mostly Angel's fault. Turned out to be a human baby too. I died to save it..." Spike came closer, hushing his voice careful not to shatter the delicate subject. "If you died...then how are you here?" Darla shrugged and gulped down the champagne, "Angel came back for Buffy because he loved her so much. I loved my baby. Angel says he's in some vortex now. He's not dead, or else I wouldn't have been able to come back." She pushed the other bottle towards him. "Funny how the world works." Spike opened the bottle and took a swig.   
  
"So...what are you doing here then?"   
  
Darla smiled, "Because it's your birthday! Why else?"   
  
"But how did you know? I never told anyone."  
  
"I've known you for a long time Spike, I noticed when you were with Dru. Angelus and I did it as well. Anyway, I happened to be in this hell hole at this point in time so I thought, why not, for old time's sake."   
  
Spike grinned, "I really like that idea. What do you have in mind?"  
  
She strutted over to the couch with bottle in hand, "A little catching up maybe?" He sat down beside her grabbing the other bottle. She grinned and ran a hand down his chest.   
  
Spike looked at her oddly and took her hand away, "And you've been interested in me since when?"  
  
Darla sighed, giving up the act, "Never mind, I'm not really in the mood either. It was just for fun and games. You know, early birthday present thing. Anyway, tell me what's been going on with you. Like you and Dru. What happened there? You two were all...insane puppy love, then poof, sanity kicks in and you leave."  
  
Spike grabbed the other bottle and sat beside her, "She dumped me 'cause she thought I was in love with the slayer. And she was right, still is." Darla dropped the bottle and it smashed on the floor. She jumped up and screamed, "NO!" Spike got up and tried to touch her hand, "Darla! What's wrong?" She immediatly pulled back, "She poisoined your mind too! That witch!"   
  
"Actually, that would be Willow, and she quit, so you're safe." Darla pushed him away and ran out the door.  
  
Spike ran a hand through his hair and mumbled the sad melody, "Happy birthday to me..."  
  
He lit a ciggarette, grabbed his guitar and collapsed on the couch.   
  
He took a drag from his cigarette and started strumming on his unplugged electric guitar, humming a little melody. He soon found words that went along with the tune. "How'd this world get so fucking fun, all of a sudden. One day, you'll see how screwed you really are..." Struggling to find anything else to say, he chucked the guitar on his bed. "Oh fuck it all." He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out.   
  
For no good reason at all, he was furious. Of course he could find reasons, or make some reasons happen. To make it simple, he decided just to pick a fight with a demon, or stake some young idiotic vampire. Whichever was more appealing.   
  
He rushed through the forest, the scent of many helpless victims rushing past him. It sometimes drove him wild at how he couldn't even have one taste. He slowed his pace to a brisk walk. Spike let out a sigh and stared at the stars. "If only..." A slight whimper was heard, not very far from where Spike was. He cautiously marched forward, concentrating on that single sound. He loved using his instincts. After having a visit to the vet's, he didn't get a chance to let himself unleash, and enjoy the sacred powers that he possessed.   
  
A few more paces and he could see a girl struggling pathetically from the grasp of a shadow. Spike advanced further and finally saw the clear image of a vampire. It was quite a large vampire, broad shoulders, nicely built, and well proportioned. Strong muscular arms held his prey securely. The girl saw Spike and tensed.   
  
The vampire sensing Spike's presence lifted his horrific vampire face and immediately faded to his beautiful human features. He had deep green eyes and flaming red spiky hair. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a silver chain choker around his neck.  
  
Spike opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He knew that vampire. Hell! He sired him! His name, was Lucifer. 


	3. Him

Scotland, 1910  
  
A pure shriek of pain cried out through the old mansion. Spike thought to himself. He glanced at the dead body in the corner.   
  
Spike walked out of the mansion and observed the passer-bys while he strolled down the street. He thought twice about a girl running to her mother, around 8 years old. Maybe the drunk bum entering the dark alley, or the fair lady flirting with the rich young man. This caught Spike's eye. There were around 5 young women, he hypothesized that they were all around 15 to 20 years old, flaunting themselves at the same man. He seemed to be handsome with striking green eyes and short flaming red hair sweeped in a nice style. He was fashionably dressed, obviously rich, and had a contagious smile. Spike kept to the shadows and listened.  
  
"My fair, beautiful ladies, how you flatter me so. I do not deserve your attention."   
  
One of the girls held tightly to his arm, "Oh sir Lucifer, your eyes are a treasure by themselves. How all the women here would love to taste your full sweet tasting lips."   
  
A shrill of laughter scattered among them and another young woman grabbed hold of the man's other arm and patted the other girl on the shoulder playfully. "Jane, you can't have him all night you know."   
  
More laughter. The young man blushed and said, "M'ladies, how I love these chats, but it is late and tomorrow is another day. We can continue some other time. I trust you all have carriages and respectful gentlemen to escort you home?" They nodded and batted their eyelashes, gazing at him adoringly.   
"Farewell, and goodnight to you all." He bowed and walked away. The girls curtsied and climbed into their awaiting carriages giggling.   
  
The man crossed the street and nodded to the people he knew. Spike eyed him carefully. A bit too happy for his liking, but the women loved him so it wouldn't be such a waste after all.   
  
Spike emerged from the shadows and followed him. A few beats and the man stopped and turned around to see Spike.He was a bit shocked to realize his instincts were right. Spike looked up at him with a smirk,   
"May I help you?" The young man asked hesitantly.   
  
"Oh yes. Could you? I seem to be quite lost."   
  
He smiled relieved, "New to the area are you? Although you are English, are you not?"  
  
"Quite. London to be precise."  
  
"London! How I love it there. The air is crisp and the people! Oh the people! Different from anywhere else I've ever been to. My family is there now on holiday. I, on the other hand, am here finishing my studies." Spike smiled coldly.   
  
"Really? Shall we go to the nearest pub and talk about it?"   
  
"Uh...although that is a very nice offer, I just met you, I don't even know your name sir-"   
  
Spike cut him off, "William."  
  
Spike nearly exploded with laughter at how the young man squirmed in his expensive fashionable black shoes. "I don't believe I caught your name young sir." The man made a nervous gesture with his right hand, not even noticing.   
  
"Lucifer Mc-" Spike cut him off again, showing him his palm. "So, Lucifer, I'm looking for a good pub. Will you join me?" Lucifer thought for a moment. Spike could read in his eyes that he wasn't sure if it were the right thing to do. Unfortunately for Lucifer, he chose the polite thing.   
  
"Of course kind sir. There is an excellent pub down this way." Spike smiled, showing off his bright white teeth and intertwined his arm with Lucifer's and dragged him to the pub as if they've known each other for years.  
  
Lucifer was a bit frightened at how friendly this eerie new gentleman was. None the less, his father and mother had brought him up to be rich, well-liked, proper gentleman, he couldn't just dismiss this kind handsome man and move on.   
They entered the pub and sat in the back. The few customers there were, didn't notice them at all.   
  
Spike ordered a few drinks for themselves and lit a cigarette. "Well, this is a cozy little cottage now isn't it." He chuckled. Lucifer stared at him unintentionally. Spike became annoyed by this and briskly motioned to the drinks set before them. Lucifer jumped slightly and took a drink. "So, my dear boy, you mentioned you've been to other places around the world?" Lucifer swallowed his drink with a sour expression and grabbed for another.   
  
"Oh yes. Ireland, England, some places in Asia, Germany, Italy...the list goes on." Spike downed a drink and never touched another for the rest of the night, although he kept ordering more rounds. Oddly enough, Lucifer kept drinking each glass, without realizing. "You're family's rich then."   
  
"Oh yes, very. My father's a judge and my brother's a doctor." Spike put out his cigarette quite amused with this 'Lucifer'.  
  
"Is there anywhere that you'd like to go to that you haven't before?"   
  
"Egypt."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Believe me, you're not missing much. Anywhere else you'd like to go?"   
Lucifer thought carefully, his reflexes obviously slowing down. "America." Spike's eyebrows shot up.   
  
"America! You'd love it there my friend. Oh indeed." Lucifer teetered a bit in his chair. Spike leaned forward, a devious smile played across his face, he hushed his words so only Lucifer could here them, as if it were some big secret he wanted to share. "What if I said I could bring you there? Show you everything. Travel the world until you were sick of it and live an even richer life than you have now. What if I could give you all that right now, this very night, and have it till the end of time?" Lucifer hiccuped, his eyes crossed, trying to focus clearly.   
  
"I'd say you were pulling my leg or that I was completely drunk."Spike rose from his seat and scattered a few pounds on the table.   
  
"Well I won't lie to you old friend, you are drunk." He put Lucifer's arm around his neck and lifted him up. Spike dragged him out of the pub and asked him where he lived. Lucifer could scarcely remember but managed to mumble, "Just beyond that... mansion, I think, the one with the...flag in the window."   
  
"You don't get drunk often do you mate?"   
  
"I can't say I do." Lucifer slurred, tripping over his own feet. Spike laughed.  
  
When they reached Lucifer's home, Spike managed to open the locked door by just adding a big more force. He shoved Lucifer inside and he collapsed to the floor. Spike leaned against the doorway. "Invite me in will you?" Lucifer glanced at him trying to rise and maintain his balance. "I'm being polite, now invite me in."   
  
Lucifer shook his head in confusion. "Come in."   
  
"Thanks." Spike picked him up and dragged him around the house. He found Lucifer's room and dropped him on his bed. "You live all by yourself Lucy?" He said with a chuckle. "Shame, I'm a bit hungry." He left the room for a few minutes searching for a candle to light the room. He eventually found one and lit it, setting it on the floor and brought up a chair beside Lucifer's bed. Spike pulled out a small bottle of brandy from his coat and took a few sips.   
  
"Lucifer? Lucifer come now. Get yourself together boy." Lucifer turned to his side and moaned. Spike put his brandy back in his coat and leaned over Lucifer, sinking his fangs deep in his throat and drank lusciously enjoying the thick red fluid bathing his tongue and oozing down his throat. He stopped abruptly when Lucifer's heart started to slow. He slit his wrist with his fangs and shoved it to Lucifer's mouth. Lucifer pushed Spike's hand away.   
  
"No. I don't want to drink anymore." Spike shoved it back to his lips again.   
  
"Come on, it'll make you feel better, I promise." Lucifer licked his wrist hesitantly. His eyes grew wide and he set his lips firmly on it, and began to suck hard, his hand locking on Spike's arm in a death grip.   
"That's it," Spike whispered, wincing once or twice. "Right, slowly. That's enough now." He began to struggle with Lucifer, the boy would not let go. With great force Spike pushed Lucifer down and ripped his wrist from his mouth. "That's enough!!" Lucifer lay on his back, gasping for breath, his mouth a deep red, completely drenched.   
Spike laughed, "My boy's got a hunger. Very good. I'll tell you what, tomorrow night, we'll have lots of fun. A big treat just for you, what do you say?" Lucifer glanced up at him, showing no signs of comprehension. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out. Spike smirked, "It's going to be one hell of a night." 


	4. One hell of a night

His eyes shot open. Looking around the room he got up. Everything was different. The flame from the candle was so beautiful, he just wanted to stare at it forever. Forcefully he turned his gaze to the wall. The shadows danced with the candle with synchronicity.   
He wandered out of his room to see his new friend sitting by the fire with a small black book in his hands.   
  
"William..." He said in shock.   
  
"Call me Spike. William is a bit stuck up for my taste. Unless you call me William the bloody, but don't even bother, it's too long."   
  
"Were you reading my journal?" Spike stood up and crossed the room to Lucifer. He put his arm around his shoulder and brought him over to the fire.   
  
"Of course not! How could you think such a thing! I would never waste my time like that. I used the pages to merely keep this fire going." He tossed the rest of what was left of the book into the fire, smiling. "You see my dear Lucifer, you are now reborn into something much more important than past thought! Come! Let us 'seize the moment' as they say, and start anew."   
Lucifer stared at his hands, flexing them and turning them over. "Alright. But must you call me Lucifer?"   
  
Spike let out a great laugh. "I believe your father and mother have done a fine job naming you, boy. Lucifer is the name of the devil. I could not have chosen a better name myself." Lucifer nodded, his expression quite serious.   
  
Spike patted his shoulder and went around grabbing the fine drapes and spreading the fire. He knocked over the candles and lamps and then smashed his small bottle of brandy into the fireplace. Great flames exploded and they left happily together.   
"'Tis a night to celebrate!" Spike declared as they walked down the street. He snapped back a gentleman's neck and stole his cane. He started tapping it against the iron fence joyously.   
  
"I suppose... but why must you burn down my house?" Lucifer asked, glancing back.   
  
"I told you. You must start anew. Forget every old thing you knew as a gentleman. Now, where do you wish to go?"   
  
Lucifer scanned the streets, nothing very exciting. Nothing really reached out to him, or intrigued him at all. Until he finally spotted his friend's home, where a magnificent party was taking place. "There." He pointed. "Daniel is having a party."   
  
"Perfect! I'm sure all of the town's finest ladies shall be there."   
  
They crossed the street together, up the stairs to the lavish home, and knocked on the door. A young man answered the door. He was quite skinny with short curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that lit up when he smiled. "Good evening Daniel."   
  
"Lucifer!" Daniel cried. "I didn't think you'd make it!"   
  
"I hope you don't mind that I brought a guest." Lucifer glanced at Spike.   
  
"Oh not at all, not at all! We are all friends here. Please, do come in!" Daniel smiled and moved aside to let them enter. "How do you do sir..." Daniel trailed off shaking Spike's hand.   
  
"William."   
  
"William? Is that all?"   
  
Spike grinned, "What need is a last name if we are all friends here?"   
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow and looked at him oddly. "Ah yes, quite so."  
  
He took their hat and coat and motioned for them to come to the living room. "Come. The party is still lively. Dance and drink until your hearts are content."   
  
Lucifer started to walk toward the crowd, "Yes, I do believe I shall." He said in a hushed tone, letting a small animalistic growl emerge from his throat.   
  
Spike grabbed his elbow and held him back, "Now, now. I know you're starving, but wait. Pick a good one. Not some random twit."   
  
Lucifer scanned the room. The old men discussing politics, the women's constant chatter echoing around him, and the young couples dancing cheerfully, all called out to him. He knew every single one of them. But which would be the sweetest tasting one of all? And that's when he suddenly saw her. There she was, all made up, sitting in the corner watching everyone. Her beautiful blonde hair tied up neatly, and the long curls that teased around her neck and over her eye were all too tempting. Her cold icy blue eyes stared at the dancing couples enviously. And her sweet pink pouty lips parted ever so slightly. "Her..." He whispered.   
  
Spike followed his gaze and smiled, "What's her name?"   
  
"Allyson. Her and I were lovers, until the day she was forced to wed another gentleman, richer than I. Broke my heart, and hers of course. But she never shows it. It's as though she were angry with me. She wants to seem happy, but I can tell, I can see it in her eyes, they've changed. Much more cold than they used to be." His eyes flashed yellow for an instant.   
  
"Do you love her?"   
  
Lucifer glanced at Spike. "There is no love. Love doesn't exist. Only lust." Spike's smiled widened, very impressed. Lucifer left him and graciously crossed the room and stood before Allyson. Spike left the room and went around by himself roaming the house.   
  
"Lucifer." Allyson gasped. She offered her hand politely and placed the other over her chest, which heaved at a rapid pace because of her nervousness.   
  
He kissed her hand and smiled, "It has been awhile hasn't it?"   
  
"A pleasure as always."   
  
"Of course. How are you my dear? Where is your beloved husband? Is he not here?"   
  
She gave him a quick threatening look, then sighed. "No, he is not here, on some special business all night. He wouldn't tell me what it was." Lucifer restrained himself from taking her right there. Her bare neck was overwhelming. "Out with his mistress no doubt." She muttered under her breath.   
  
"Pardon me?" He asked, sitting beside her.   
  
"Did you know that I'm bearing his child?" She said quickly. Lucifer opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He finally managed to mumble flustered congratulations and warm regards. Allyson laughed mockingly."Oh dearest Lucifer. You need not lie to me. You are as happy about this pregnancy as I am."   
  
He took her hand gently. "Please, let us talk in private. I do not wish others who are not involved in the matter to overhear."   
  
Her cheeks flushed deeply, "I suppose, if you believe it best."  
  
They walked together through the rooms and Lucifer could hear her heart rate quicken. Spike came down the stairs as Lucifer and Allyson were going up. Lucifer and Spike exchanged glances for a split second and Spike nodded knowingly.   
  
Lucifer found an empty bedroom, lit a few candles and took hold of Allison's trembling hands. Her heart was pounding madly. "Allyson, you look as though you were about to cry." He touched her cheeks sympathetically. She shut her eyes and shuddered.   
  
"I don't know what on earth gave you that idea." She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him.   
Lucifer grabbed her aggressively around her waist and pressed her to him. He kissed her passionately, pushing her onto the bed and he ripped her dress to expose her large plump breasts. He kissed her neck seductively and then trailed his lips from her cheeks, down her neck and to her breasts, letting his hands roam free. Allyson tilt her head back, "Lucifer, please stop. We can't. You mustn't." She gasped. He crushed his body on hers and kissed her cheeks and jaw line,   
"You beg me to stop, and yet you do nothing to stop me. I don't believe what you say. You want this more than anything. It's just screaming inside of you." He started running a hand slowly up her thigh, but this time she really did try to stop him, and wriggled beneath him.   
  
"Lucifer no!" She cried. "Stop it!" Lucifer growled and snapped her shoulders back violently. Her eyes grew wide with fear.   
  
"What is it my beloved?" He asked her, his face full of concern.   
  
"Lucifer, you...you frighten me."   
  
Lucifer loosened his grip on her shoulders and sighed regretfully. "Then kiss me once more and I shall end it." She stared into his eyes, trying to find truth to his words. He smiled, "I promise." And with that, he kissed her soft sweet lips gently. She seemed to calm down as he ran his hand through her hair, "See? No more tears." He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her. Then he viscously bit down hard and drank hungrily, loosing himself in sweet ecstasy. Allyson whimpered and soon drowned in darkness.   
  
***  
  
Spike knocked on the door softly, "Lucifer?"   
The entire house was in complete silence. He slowly opened the door and entered the room. "Lucifer."   
Lucifer lay on the bed, gazing at a corpse. It was the young girl he mentioned earlier. Spike leaned against one of the back corners of the four poster bed. "Lucifer, it's been 4 hours since I last saw you. What have you been doing here all this time?" Lucifer ignored the question and ran his fingers against Allyson's soft cold cheek.   
  
"I want her back."   
  
Spike sat beside the corpse and lifted her arm. "You can't my friend. She's as dead as a doornail." He let go of her arm and it plopped down beside her. "Come on, the party is over. Let's go home."   
  
Lucifer got up and left the room in a panic. "Why is it so quiet?"   
  
Spike came up behind him. "Oh don't worry. Everyone is just sleeping."   
  
Lucifer ran down the stairs and entered the living room. Every single guest was tied up to a chair with cloth stuffed in their mouths. "Well, I should really say tied up and gagged." Spike smiled proudly. "So, what would you like to do with them?" 


	5. Kitten

Lucifer started dashing around the house madly, barring the windows and doors. "What are you doing?"   
  
Lucifer grinned, "We're going to play a little game. Untie them."   
  
"Sorry mate, did I just hear you right?"   
  
"Yes you did, now untie them." Spike shrugged and started untying everyone.   
  
Lucifer helped as well. He finally came to the very last person, she was shaking terribly and tears were falling down her cheeks. "Please Sir Lucifer, what will you do to us?" Lucifer put his finger to her lips. "Hush now Lady Sibyl, do not worry. I'm going to let you all go. Simple as that." She swallowed hard, gasping between sobs, "You shall?" He helped her stand and she started to take a few shaky paces to leave. "Yes." Others began to get up and walk away, quite unsure of themselves. "Spike, do you wish to start?" Lucifer asked smiling.   
  
Spike leaned against the wall and shook his head, "No please, after you." They both transformed into their true vampiric form and started running after everyone. They either drank, or simply snapped them in half. The horrific screams echoed throughout the house and they had a magnificent feast with each other's company.  
  
***  
  
"Drusilla, I'm home!" Spike called as they entered the old mansion.   
Drusilla came and smiled, overjoyed. "Spike my sweet." She kissed him and suddenly her expression changed to a hurtful look. "You've been gone for almost 2 whole nights. I was lonely."   
  
Spike put his arms around her hips lazily. "I'm sorry kitten. But look, I found us a friend." Drusilla's gaze turned to Lucifer and she held out her hand. He kissed it tenderly and grinned mischievously.   
  
"Madam, you are a feast...for the eyes." Drusilla smiled approvingly.   
  
"Can he come to bed with us tonight?"   
  
"Yes, may I?" He asked, kissing up her arm teasingly.   
  
Spike shoved him away and took Drusilla by her waist. "No. There are 100 rooms here, go find one."   
  
Lucifer sighed, "As you wish. Farewell beautiful goddess of evil. And goodnight to you William."   
Spike rolled his eyes and took Drusilla away, "Goodnight Lucifer."   
  
Drusilla giggled, "I like him, he knows how to treat a girl."   
  
"Quiet Dru."  
  
***  
  
Present  
  
"Spike?!" The red headed vampire asked astonished. He let go of his victim and she dashed away. "No way! Dude! It's been like forever!"   
  
Spike rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. "Lucifer...uh, your snack's getting away."   
Lucifer laughed, "Oh forget her. I'll just find another one. But Spike! Buddy! Good to see ya!"   
"Right back at you. So, you been in Sunnydale long?" Lucifer shoved his hands in his pockets.   
"Only for a week or so. But I've been in America since the last time we saw each other."   
  
Spike nodded regretfully, "Yeah, I remember. Our last fight." Lucifer put his large arm around Spike's neck and smiled.   
  
"Oh don't worry about it! It's been over 80 years now, we're over it! We have to do something together! You know, catch up to what's happened. Hey! How's Dru?!" He grinned wickedly. Spike adjusted his weight and looked at him awkwardly. Lucifer figured it out quickly. "Woah!! I missed a lot! Ok, how about we meet up tomorrow night. There's gonna be a huge party, everyone and anyone's invited." He took the flyer from his back pocket and gave it to Spike. "It'll be like old times." Spike read the flyer and nodded.   
  
"Yeah count me in." "Great! I'll meet ya there." Lucifer patted Spike's shoulder and left.  
  
Spike moved on in a much better mood. Although a few things did worry him. How would he explain the chip to Lucifer? He would never understand.   
No sooner had he gotten out of the forest did he bump into Buffy.   
  
"Spike."   
  
Spike sighed, "And then the clouds opened up and God said, 'I hate you William'." He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "What the hell do you want?"   
  
"What's your problem?"   
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I'm soddin' great. Now what do you want?"   
  
"I need you to do me a favor."   
  
"Since when do I do favors for you?"   
  
Buffy looked at him narrowing her eyes, slightly confused. "Since always."   
  
Spike thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. You're right. But tonight will not be one of those nights." He pushed past her and walked away.   
  
"Spike! Stop!" She jogged up to him. "Please do this for me." Spike stayed put and let her state her case. "I need you to go to a party that Dawn's going to, tomorrow night." Spike took a step back and looked at her like she was the strangest thing on the planet.   
  
"There's no chance in hell that you're making me go to a little girl's sleepover."   
  
"It's not. It's a real party!"   
  
"And what? There'll be monsters there?"   
  
"No. Boys."   
  
Spike smiled. "Ah. I see. But I'm still not going."   
  
"I don't want those testosterone filled, smooth talking, players around my sister!"   
  
Spike started to laugh. "Boys will be boys." Buffy gave him a stern look. Spike lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "What is she? At least 15. At that age, you were slaying vampires, and you're afraid of her going to a party with a few pimple-faced boys? She's a smart girl Buffy. She knows what's right. The only reason you're not going yourself is that you don't want to seem like the nosy worrying older sister. Put a little faith in her Buffy."   
  
Buffy sighed, "Just check on her for a few minutes to see if everything's fine."   
  
"I'm not going. Besides, I've got plans." He started on his way again and Buffy called behind him, "But Spike!" Spike simply smiled and kept going. "Goodnight!"   
  
Buffy was furious and as she left she yelled, "I'm sure you have lots of plans for tomorrow! Sulking in your crypt! Thinking about the good old days when you weren't powerless! You're pathetic Spike! You know that! You're nothing! Nothing more than a defenseless kitten!!" Spike tensed, but moved on.   
  
When he could no longer feel anyone from at least a 5-mile distance he began to pound on an old abandoned cabin. "Stupid bitch! She doesn't know anything!!" When his knuckles began to bleed he stopped and muttered. "Even a kitten has claws. I'll show her who's powerless. I'm getting this chip out! Tonight!" He stormed away toward a familiar house. 


	6. Past Lives

Jonathan, Andrew, and Warren sat in the basement watching 'Starwars episode 1' for the 100 billionth time. "Guys I'm telling you Darth Maul is doing his own stunts." Jonathan argued.   
  
"No way! It's a stunt devil. Look! Pause. Rewind. Right there. Now look at that! It's someone else!" Protested Andrew fiddling with the remote.   
  
Warren grabbed it away from him and shoved it aside. "Guys! Would you just shut up! You guys are pathetic." Jonathan and Andrew looked down at the floor embarrassedly. "I mean Darth Maul obviously does his own stunts." He added. Jonathan and Andrew looked up, "Hey!"  
  
They started chucking pillows at him when Spike came storming in. "Hello boys!" Startled, they all jumped up. Warren stepped forward nervously. "Hey. Spike. Um, we thought we had a deal when you said you'd never come back." Spike advanced on him menacingly. "Yeah well, what can I say? I couldn't resist another visit."   
  
"What do you want?" Andrew stuttered.  
  
"You're going to get this chip out of my brain. Don't play dumb because I know you can."   
  
"And what makes you think we'll do you that favour?" Jonathan chuckled, "Out of the goodness of our hearts? I think you're forgetting something. We're evil now. Got it!" Spike walked up to Jonathan real close and looked down at him. "You have absolutely no comprehension of what evil is," he whispered, "none of you."  
Jonathan gulped and stepped back. Andrew and Warren scurried behind him and said nothing out of pure fear. Spike sighed frustratedly. "Do I have to threaten you again by pulling out a bloody little toy action figure from the package again?" he whined.   
  
Andrew jumped. "Ok, ok. We'll do it."   
  
Spike smiled and walked pass them. "Good."   
  
The 3 boys followed him while Warren whispered harshly to Andrew, "Way to go Andrew! My mom will kill me if we get blood on the carpet!"  
  
  
***  
  
The next night  
  
  
"Oooh! Wear that! That colour kills!"   
  
"You think so?" asked Dawn.   
  
"Oh yeah! Now, what should I wear?" questioned Alysson, one of Dawn's best friends. "You look fine with what you're wearing now."   
  
Alysson held up a black tank top to the mirror and sighed, "I guess you're right."   
  
"Who are you trying to impress anyway?" Dawn laughed going down the stairs. Alysson followed. "No one. I just want to look good." Dawn smirked, "Sure, sure."   
  
The girls entered the kitchen where Buffy was talking to Xander. "Dawnmiester!" Xander cried, running over to Dawn giving her a big hug.   
Dawn laughed, "Xander, Buffy, this is my friend Alysson. She's coming to the party with me." Xander nodded to Alysson and smiled, "Hi."   
  
"Hi!" Alysson chirped.   
  
"Do you need a hug too? There's plenty to go around."   
  
"No thanks, I'm good." Xander went back to Dawn and outstretched his arms. Dawn smiled and hugged him again. "What's with all the hugs?"   
  
Xander shrugged. "I think it's a hugging moment." They heard honking outside and Alysson went for the door.   
  
"Ooh! Cab's here! Let's go!"   
  
"You two have fun now. Behave and don't make the boys cry like last time. Their mom's call here to complain!" Alysson laughed and headed out, her long blonde hair bobbing behind her.   
Dawn reached the door and was about to close it behind her when Buffy finally said something. "Dawn?"   
  
Dawn turned around, "Yeah?"   
  
"Be careful." she said softly, trying hard to smile. Dawn nodded, "I will." and left shutting the door.   
  
Buffy sat at the counter and sighed. Xander shut the refrigerator door with a juice box in his hand. "Buff, you ok?"   
  
"Oh, I'm just worried about Dawn. I know she'll be fine, but I just can't help but fear for her." Xander smiled and took a sip from his juice. "Dawnie will be ok. Nothing bad will happen."   
Buffy's eyebrows shot up. "Xander! Of all people you would know not to say that! It's the ultimate jinx."   
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Buffy groaned and looked at him pouting. "Still got some hugs left over?" Xander put his juice box down and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "As many as you need." Buffy sighed and her body started to relax in his arms. He rocked her very slowly and asked, "You wanna watch some movies and have a cuddle fest on the couch?"   
  
"Yeah." Buffy said, like a little child yearning for comfort.  
  
***  
  
Alysson and Dawn entered the large house. The music exploded from every room. But it wasn't so loud that they couldn't hear each other. "Do you think Jeff will be here?" Alysson asked, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and adjusting her cute blue dress nervously.   
  
Dawn shrugged. "I have no idea. But I heard last week that he's going out with Becky Lawson.   
Alysson shook her head, her eyes wide. "No. Dawn, no. That's just a silly rumour. He knows that I'm crazy about him."   
  
"Alysson, you two did break up over 8 months ago. I'm sure he's moved on by now." Alysson smiled cheerfully.   
  
"He's not. I know it. He loves me. That's all there is to it."   
  
Dawn tried to change the subject and started walking into the livingroom, "Lets go check out the band." Alysson followed. As she passed by people, Dawn grabbed a glass of punch and tried to avoid spilling it on her short white tank top.   
The band wasn't too bad, one of those cover bands from her school. "See Alysson, this will be great, even if you don't find Jeff."   
  
Alysson didn't respond. Dawn looked to where Alysson was gazing off to and her voice got stuck in her throat. Jeff was sitting on the couch making out with some girl she had never even seen before. They both seemed really into it and Dawn good see the tears welling up in Alysson's eyes quickly, ready to fall at any moment.   
  
Dawn took Alysson's arm gently and tugged her away, "Come on Alysson, we can go to my place. We don't need to party. You can sleep over." Dawn whirled around and bumped into someone. "Oops! Sorry! I didn't...Spike!!"   
  
Spike's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Dawn! What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Dawn blinked a few times and stuttered, "Follow you? You, you were following me! Buffy told you to do this, didn't she!" Spike regained his focus and took a good look at her. "No...she didn't. I mean she did, but I told her I was going to a party. You look very...um..."   
  
"Pretty?"   
  
"Skanky?"   
  
Dawn punched him in the arm. "I'll just ignore that remark and stick with the pretty." Spike smiled and a large guy suddenly popped up behind him. "Spike! This party rules man! Did you get a look at the fine looking ladies they have here? MmmMmm, I could just eat them all up..." He saw Dawn and outstretched his arm. "Hello there!"   
  
"Lucifer sod off." Spike rolled his eyes.   
  
Dawn shook his hand politely and shivered, his hands were freezing. She quickly figure out how Spike and Lucifer were friends. "I'm Dawn. Oh, and this is Alysson." She glanced at Alysson and could see that Alysson was smiling slyly at Lucifer, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Lucifer tensed instantly when he saw Alysson. Dawn could swear she saw a yellow flame ignite in his eyes.   
  
Alysson and Lucifer kept eye contact and simply walked away to another room leaving Spike and Dawn together. "Hmm...that wasn't uncomfortable at all." Dawn said sarcastically. Spike smirked and picked up his electric guitar that was stationed against a chair. "Ready to get this party started?"   
  
Dawn grinned, "You bet! I'll let the band know to step aside!" She ran over to the bass player and whispered in his ear, he nodded and let his band members know what was happening. Reluctantly they left the stage clear.   
  
Spike stepped up and smiled at them, "Don't be upset boys. This is an open house, you should have expected that there wouldn't be just you who wants to entertain." He tapped on the mic and cleared his throat. "Hey people, this is an original, so fasten your seat belts kiddies." Dawn plugged in his guitar for him and stepped back into the crowd that was gathering around. Spike played one note and immediatly everyone was alert. Even Jeff had stopped sucking face with the girl he was with, Dawn had noticed.   
  
"Don't expect to hear thanks from me  
Don't underestimate my power  
When the wine has no taste   
and the food disgusts you  
You'll know..."  
  
Spike went into the chorus, everyone was going wild, and loving his new sound.  
  
"You're a part of me  
Even though you fear it most  
You can't stop it   
It lives inside of you  
Right beneath the surface  
You're a part of me."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Lucifer couldn't believe it. The girl standing infront of him was his Alysson. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her curves. She was perfect. He was having a hard time controlling his animal-self. It kept trying to take over and unleash itself. He whispered her name and took her hand softly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Spike ended his song and the crowd pleaded for more but he stepped down, "Maybe later." Dawn steared him to the couch and sat down beside him. "Spike you were incredible!"   
  
"Thanks 'bit. I appreciate your opinion."   
  
"That song was amazing. How did you come up with the idea?"   
  
Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "I was inspired by my relationship with Dru. Unfortunately for Lucifer, his was different." Dawn glanced away and saw Alysson and Lucifer go upstairs together. Spike saw them too and shook his head. "He had a doomed-to-be love when he first became a vampire. She looked alot like your friend there. Had the same name too. He loved her very much. Not as much as I loved Dru I think. They resented each other as much as they loved each other. For me and Dru, we always loved each other. We hurt each other and ourselves because we loved each other so much. So in love...it was painful." Spike smirked sadly and lit a cigarrette.   
  
"What happened to Lucifer and his love?" Dawn asked curiously.   
  
"He killed her. He was young at the time. He didn't have any experience. Never forgot about that night, I'm sure. I was there. I found him with her in a bedroom. He was delirious. But I helped him out by murdering the whole house full of guests at the party that we were attending."   
  
Dawn thought to herself that she should have known that it would end up like that. "Well, he's probably really happy with Alysson right now. The way he looked at her was so...I wish someone would look at me like that." Spike's cigarrette hung between his lips and he patted her hand.   
"You'll find him. Don't worry. Enjoy everything now while it's good, cause you never know when it'll get screwed up." Dawn smiled at Spike and hugged him. Spike didn't expect it but smiled and hugged her back. "You're right about Lucifer being happy. The way he looked at Alysson was the way he looked at his old love."   
  
"Atleast he's like you and she's safe with him."   
  
Spike stared at her oddly, "What do you mean he's like me?"   
  
"You know, he doesn't bite and stuff. He's nice." Spike bit his lip, looking at Dawn's neck. He never got the chance to eat without his chip yet. "Spike, why are you looking at me like that?" Spike jumped to his feet in horror, he had to find Lucifer.His cigarrette dropped from his lips, he ran through the crowd ramming through people like they weren't even there and flew up the stairs. Dawn stood up, "Spike!" Her face became pale as the thought hit her. Spike was evil again. Which meant so was Lucifer. And he was with Alysson! Dawn tried to get through the crowd but they were so tightly packed she could hardly get by anyone.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Spike smashed open the door, entering the bedroom and Lucifer grabbed him by the shoulders. His face was dripping with blood. He realized that Lucifer was sobbing histerically. Alysson lay motionless on the bed. "Spike! I couldn't do it! I didn't know when to stop! I didn't know what I was doing! Something just came over me and I was lost!" Lucifer fell to his knees screaming. "I'll never get her back!"   
  
Spike pushed him away and ran to the girl on the bed. She was dead. Drained of every drop. Spike ran back to Lucifer and pinned him high up against the wall shaking him fiercely. "You son of a bitch!" He screamed. "What have you done!"   
  
Lucifer shoved Spike hard and yelled back. "It was a mistake! How can you scream at me like I'm not like you? We are the same. I'm a part of you, and you're a part of me!"   
  
Spike rammed his fist through the wall. "Damn this to hell!"   
  
Dawn rushed into the room. She stopped when she saw Spike and Lucifer. Then she turned to the bed and saw Alysson. She ran to her side, "NO!! Alysson!! Alysson wake up!" Dawn burst into tears and shook her friend's dead body. "Alysson please!!" Dawn got up and charged at Spike, "You did this to her!! You killed her!!" She pounded on his chest desperatly, scratching at his face and slapping him.   
  
Spike grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. "Don't test me little girl. I'm not who I used to be anymore. William the bloody is back." 


	7. I just have bad taste in women

Dawn stayed frozen lying on the bed beside her best friend's corpse. Spike approached her slowly. "Scared now?"   
  
Lucifer stuck his head outside the door and heard people screaming. "There's a fire downstairs! Spike, there's no time, we have to get out of here."   
  
Lucifer dashed for Alysson's body but Spike stopped him, "Bloody hell, man! It's dead!" Lucifer chocked a sob and staired at Alysson. "Get out!" Spike screamed. Lucifer whimpered and made another attempt to save the body but Spike roughly took him by the collar and crashed through the window with him. Dawn slowly got up and looked outside the shaddered glass. They were out of sight.   
  
She gave one last glance at Alysson and ran out of the bedroom. She tumbled downstairs and saw the enormous flames in the living room. On the floor she saw Spike's electric guitar. Without thinking she grabbed it and started smashing it against the wooden frame by the door. It splintered into pieces yet she continued. Some people grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of the house and brought her to a safe distance. Dawn screamed to be let back in but they held her tightly trying to calm her down.   
  
Dawn watched as the house burned to the ground, along with her best friend and Spike's guitar. She ignored her tears and stepped back as the firetrucks came. A paramedic noticed she had a cut on her forehead and he issued her to come forward. Dawn spun around and simply ran.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Xander sat uncomfortably with Buffy's head on his lap. She had fallen asleep and he was beginning to get a cramp in his legs but he didn't want to disrupt her slumber. He moved slightly trying to get a little feeling in his thighs but Buffy opened her eyes sleepily and sat up. "Hey." She mumbled.   
  
"Hey." He winced painfully moving his legs.   
  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed now. You can leave, I'm fine."   
  
Xander pouted, "You sure?"   
  
Buffy nodded, "Thanks for everything."   
  
Xander smiled, got off the couch and stretched. "'Night."   
  
"'Night." She yawned. Xander walked out the door and she slowly got up too. Buffy went upstairs to her room, changed into her pj's and got in her bed. She moaned happily as she snuggled to her pillow.   
  
A tiny creak was heard from her window and she jumped, "Angel!"   
  
He sat inside her room, leaning against the window pane. "I'm sorry I didn't use the door." He patted the open window. "Old habbit."   
  
She sat up and smiled softly. "It's good to see you again."   
  
"You too." He gazed at her, but he kept his expression hidden in the shadows and she could scarcely see his soulful intense eyes.   
  
"Angel, you and I both know that you don't stroll from LA, through my window, unless you have a reason. What's up?"   
  
"Darla's back."   
  
"But I thought you killed her."   
  
Angel nodded, "I did. But she came back. It's a long story. I might tell you sometime, if we had time, but we don't. She's here, in Sunnydale and unpredictable."   
  
"Maybe she went shopping," Buffy suggested, "we have a new mall downtown and everything's halfprice now." Angel got up and sat beside her.   
  
"Buffy, this isn't a joke. Darla is extremely dangerous. She could be doing anything to anyone right now, you have no idea what she's capable of."   
  
"I still think she's shopping." He got up and crossed her room looking at Mr Gordo.   
  
"She went shopping in LA. Didn't end up good. A customer even went insane after the ordeal. She got off lucky..."   
  
Buffy got out of bed. "How do we find her?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
What time was it? Dawn had no idea. She had been walking for hours. She thought. I need to get out here. She was walking on the highway and had been trying to get a ride for a long time now.   
  
Finally a car slowed down beside her and the door popped open. "Need a ride?" The beautiful blonde lady smiled.   
  
Dawn sighed relieved to see a familiar face as she entered the small blue automobile. "Aren't you Spike's friend? Darla?"   
  
She giggled, "So you remember me." Darla pushed full force on the gas pedal and Dawn felt a sudden feeling of panick but forgot it in seconds.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Lucifer sat silently on Spike's couch. Spike rolled his eyes and lit a cigarrette. "What are you moping about?"   
  
"Why did you bring me here?"   
  
"Because you know fuck all about the world after over 100 years. You'd think you'd catch on by now."  
  
"Atleast I know what's it's like to have loved and lost." He sneered.  
  
Spike laughed, "Lost! You? You! You my friend, have not lost! I have!"   
  
"And what exactly did you lose Spike?" Lucifer shouted, "Your guitar? Your beloved guitar who you cling to every night?"   
  
"Shut your gob." Spike said as he took another drag, "You lost a look-a-like girl who didn't even like you. Neither did the first." Lucifer got up and threw Spike against the wall, "The only reason you say those things is because you've never felt what I felt! You never loved Dru like I loved Alysson."   
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about." Spike chuckled as he adjusted his tight black t-shirt. "If you're so intent on having a fight, go pick one at a bar. This is my home. Get out."   
Lucifer turned around and started walking out, "I think I'll go find Dru instead. I always wondered why she stuck with a pussy like you."   
  
Spike sat on the couch and turned on the television. "It wasn't Dru. I just have bad taste in women." Lucifer said nothing as he walked out.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Angel and Buffy rushed out of the house and walked quickly down the street, talking to each other in monotone. "Where do we start?" Buffy asked.   
  
"I don't know, but we have to find a form of transportation."   
  
"Bus?"   
  
"No, we can't control where we want it to go."  
  
"So car?"  
  
Angel nodded, "Car would be good." Buffy directed Angel off the street and cut into the woods. "I know just the person to ask." She replied. 


	8. Love screws everything up!

Buffy barged into Spike's crypt with Angel right behind her. Spike jumped up, "Knocking doesn't apply to this world any more does it?"   
  
"Cut the crap Spike," Angel said, "we need your car."   
  
"And I'm going to let 'you' take it because..."   
  
Angel growled and took a step forward but Buffy put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Let me handle this." Buffy went up to Spike a punched him in the face. "We're taking your car." Spike touched his jaw gently, resisting the unbelievable urge to kill her right away. But he thought better of it. It was best to wait for the perfect moment.   
  
"What's the hurry love? Want to run away with nancy boy here?"   
  
"Darla's back in Sunnydale and we need to find her." Buffy answered angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah. You shouldn't worry. She's fine. A little out of her mind, but fine, I assure you."   
  
"You knew about this? And didn't even tell me?! God, I am one step away from staking you right now if it weren't for you chip."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes and popped open a leftover bottle of wine. "Oooh! Wouldn't want to stop you now that I'm all soft. By all means, don't restrain yourself." He drank some wine and set it on the table.   
  
Buffy shook her head and started walking away. "I don't have time for this."   
  
Spike couldn't let her go and followed her sighing frustatedly. "Bloody hell," He muttered, "atleast let me drive my own car. I'll get you to wherever you want to go to." He walked out of his crypt and went out to his car. Angel and Buffy followed. They all got in; Buffy sat in the front with Spike and Angel sat in the back. Spike turned on the engine and glanced back at the two of them, "Hang on to your lunches children." and quickly sped off onto the highway.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"And does he really care? NO! Does he respect me at all? NO! Do I deserve more? YES!!" Darla screamed while pounding on the steering wheel.   
  
Dawn, terrified, sat as far away from Darla as she could. "You know, you can just drop me off right here." She attempted to open the door, while Darla was driving, but the handle wouldn't budge. "Child-lock." Darla said. "And you're not leaving! I have to much on my mind! You're staying until I'm done talking..." Darla's face morphed and looked at Dawn, "or if I get hungry. Whichever comes first." Dawn screamed, pushing herself against the door as hard as she could. Darla morphed back and laughed, "There's no use. Don't even bother wasting your energy. Just sit tight and relax honey. We'll have fun together, just you wait."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Spike! Where the hell are you going?" They were speeding down the road and Spike was turning corners randomly every few minutes.   
  
"I'd know if you told me where you wanted to go!" He yelled back.   
  
"Atleast slow down a bit!" Angel said from the back.   
  
Spike sighed and let go of the gas pedal slightly, "Alright, but this isn't the way to find her."   
Buffy glanced over at a car that was trying to pass them. "DAWN!" She screamed. Dawn looked out the window by chance, tears streaming down her cheeks and emmidiatly saw Buffy and called out her name but it couldn't be heard.   
  
"Darla's driving that car!" Angel said, leaning forward trying to get a better view. "Spike keep up to them!"   
  
  
***  
  
  
Darla passed the car and realized they were chasing her. "Damn it!" She pounded again on the steering wheel. "This is all your fault." She glared at Dawn. Dawn tried to ignore Darla. She turned around and watched as Spike tried to get close enough without crashing. "Who's in that car anyway?"   
  
"Spike, Buffy, and...Angel."  
  
Darla morphed, "ANGEL! BASTARD!!" She flung the steering wheel to the right and the car screeched onto the highway. Dawn fell back and hit the back of her head. "Don't hurt yourself Dawnie. I'm taking you away to live me." Dawn rubbed her head and looked at Darla, who was smiling oddly. "Angel will regret what he did. Spike's a little smarter but isn't one to stick around in one place for over a century."   
  
"Spike can rot in hell." Dawn muttered under her breath.   
  
Darla laughed histerically. "What do you have against Spike now?"   
  
Dawn looked away and tried to fight more tears, "He killed my best friend."   
  
Darla laughed even more. "No he didn't."   
  
"What?? How do you know?"   
  
"Because that's not his style. He doesn't go after friends, he'd go after you first. He doesn't have the creativity to go after friends. But Angel does..." She became enraged and cut another corner.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"SHIT!" Spike yelled as he tried to steer the car onto the highway following Darla.   
  
"What is she doing?!"   
  
"I don't know Angel, maybe you should jump out and ask her." Spike said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Spike stop it." Buffy said. "Just drive and don't lose them." She turned around to face Angel. "Eventually she'll run out of gas. And the sun will come up."   
  
Spike gave another sharp turn. "I don't think I'll be able to keep up with her that long princess. I think the only way to stop her is to crash right into her. It'll stop the car atleast." Buffy's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to protest.   
  
"He's right Buffy." Angel said. "It's our only chance."  
  
"But Dawn's in that car!!"   
  
"I know, but it's our only option right now."  
  
"Then wait!"   
  
Angel grabbed both of Buffy's hands. "Buffy, we have to do this now. Spike, do it."  
  
"Here we go!!" Spike said, unable to hide the anticipation in his voice.  
  
Spike slamed the gas pedal down all the way and drove right beside Darla's car. He rammed into them extremely hard and Darla's car went out of control. It flipped several times into the ditch and exploded into fire. Spike stopped the car and Buffy ran out screaming Dawn's name. Without thinking she dove into the flaming car and dragged Dawn out. She carried her back into the car, "Hospital! NOW!" Buffy shouted. 


	9. Tying up loose ends

Angel and Buffy sat together in the hospital waiting room. Spike had dropped them off and went straight home. "So Dawn's alright?"   
  
"From what the doctor tells me, yes. I can see her in a few minutes. A hit on the head and a broken wrist. She only has a few minor burns because I got her out so fast." Buffy answered.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"What about Darla?"  
  
"I'm sure she was killed by the fire. No vampire could survive that. I never saw her come out as we drove away."   
  
Buffy hugged him and Angel wrapped his arms around her tightly. "She won't come back like she did last time, will she?"   
  
Angel let her go and shook his head. "No. She can't come back again. I could only come back once. She could only come back once. It's one of those rules that the powers that be have."   
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Thank you for everything."   
  
Angel stood up, "I hardly did anything at all. You were amazing."   
  
"We only would have found Dawn if you came and told me Darla was in Sunnydale."   
  
"But Spike was the one with the transportation. And you were the one that pulled Dawn out of the car. I played only a very minor role in all of this." Buffy hugged her shoulders saying nothing. "I better go now. Tell Dawn I wish her a fast recovery. And let her know that it's alright for her to write to me once in a while,or give me a call." She nodded. Angel regrefully gave her a brief nod and left the hospital.  
  
"Miss Summers?" a nurse approached her. "You may see Dawn now."  
  
Buffy walked into Dawn's room where she lay on the bed comfortably. She had no burns on her face luckily. "Hey." Buffy said softly sitting on the bed with her.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Angel had to leave but he says to get better soon and give him a call sometime." Dawn smiled. Buffy ran her fingers through Dawn's hair and carefully brought up the delicate subject. "Dawn? How did you wind up in a car with Darla?"  
  
Dawn bit her lip. "I was hitchhiking my way out of Sunnydale and Darla stopped. I didn't know she was a vampire. I knew she was one of Spike's friends, so that's why I went with her."  
  
"Why were you trying to get out of Sunnydale?"  
  
"Because Allyson was killed at the party. I thought Spike did it..."   
  
Buffy hugged Dawn gently, "Oh Dawn. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I destroyed his guitar. If I would have known...I was just so out of it."   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Anyone would be in shock if they were in your position. You're strong Dawn. You really are. You should get some rest now." Buffy got up and walked over to the doorway. "We can talk later."  
  
Dawn half-smiled, "I destroyed his guitar on his birthday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was his birthday 2 days ago."  
  
Buffy shut off the lights and whispered softly, "Sweetdreams Dawn."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Spike heard a knock on his door and opened it. He was extremely surprised to see Buffy standing there, holding a large package. "Can I come in?"   
  
Spike nodded wearily and stepped aside. "Sure." Buffy set the package on the table and faced Spike. "How's the 'lil bit?"  
  
"She's fine. A little banged up, but doing alright." There was a long awkward silence before Buffy spoke again. "I just wanted to thank you. For everything."   
  
Spike shook his head, "You don't have to say anything-"   
  
"No, please. Here me out. You helped save Dawn. And for that I owe you everything."   
  
"I was also the reason why Dawn ran away in the first place."  
  
"She knows that you didn't kill her friend now. She told me." Buffy pushed the package forward. "She also told me about your guitar." Spike hesitantly opened the package, glancing at Buffy. He pulled out what seemed to be a new bright red electric guitar. "I know it's a few days late but...Happy Birthday."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He could hardly think. "Buffy...where did you get the money for this?" He ran his hand along the body of it, up the neck, and across the strings.   
  
"I know people who know other people. I got a good deal."  
  
Spike smiled, "So who'd you knick it from?"   
  
Buffy chuckled, "No one, I swear."  
  
Spike stared at her in awe. "Thank you." It was the most sincere thank you that had ever left his lips, even from when he was human.  
  
"You're welcome." She replied, looking at his deep blue eyes. Buffy leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Sweetdreams." She whispered.   
  
When he opened his eyes, she had already left.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Lucifer walked randomly down the street, drunk from all the brandy he had at the bar. The bartender had quicked him out and Lucifer didn't bother fighting back, he was so depressed.  
He collapsed on a bench, dwelling on sick remorse, unable to even shed another blood tear. A beautiful blonde approached him from the shadows. "Aren't you Spike's friend?" Darla smiled.  
  
Lucifer looked up with his blood shot eyes. He got up and followed her into the forrest.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
